oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mika Mika no Mi
|user = Nobunaga Madara |image = |meaning = Unidentified |jname = みかみかの実 |ename = Unknown-Unknown Fruit |rname = Mika Mika no Mi }} The Mika Mika no Mi is a -type that allows its user to conceal the true nature of objects, making them unidentifiable. It was eaten by Nobunaga Madara. Etymology * "Mika" comes from , a Japanese word meaning "unidentified" or "unconfirmed". Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths This fruit allows the user to create a slime-like, dark substance from their bodies that can conceal the true nature of objects or things shrouded by it, be them inanimate or not, making them unidentifiable to who is observing it, with the exception of the user themselves. The objects affected will no longer have a name, function or form by the perspective of the observer, losing its original identity and purpose in their eyes. Any memory related to the object affected will be erased as well, creating a gap in their minds that will constantly attempt to fill itself with information that could explain the existence of what they are seeing in front of them, but without success. It means that an object affected will never have a definite form; for example, a pen shrouded by this fruit's powers will never look like a pen, but at the same time all the information that is trying to fill the gap in the observer's mind will make it look like a pen, as well as a gun and a banana, but never something in specific that them can relate to. The object "pen" exists, but since the object in front of them that is affected shares the characteristics of a bigger array of other objects, it can no longer be identified as a pen, turning it into something that can't be explained. Due to the lack of explicability, it can turn any mere object into a deadly weapon since the threat that it represents to the observer is unknown. A knife affected by this fruit's power can be as dangerous as the blade of a sword since it no longer has a form and it can't be easily defended as any prior knowledge of its capabilities or shape no longer exists in the observer's mind. In a similar way, it can render any weapon or object useless in the hands of the observer by applying the same concept. Since the main function and the shape of the object is out of their current knowledge, it is useless for its original purpose, and, therefore, unusable. Weaknesses and Limitations The dark substance can be created infinitely, but can only affect objects or things in three different ways that limits its overall usage since the substance by itself has almost no offensive or defensive use. The first way that it works is by affecting a set of objects; Madara can shroud an infinite number of objects that pertains to a same class, as long as it can be recognized as that, but can't affect other objects of different classes at the same time. It means that Madara could, potentially, shroud an infinite number of katana that is in his range with the dark substance since they pertain to a same class of objects, but he couldn't shroud a saber at the same time since it pertains to another class of swords. The second way that it works is by affecting three singular objects of different classes; Madara can shroud a ship, a stone and a potato with his fruit's powers, and he is limited to these three different objects, unless he reveals one and shroud another one with the dark substance. The third and last way is by shrouding living beings. Due to the complexity of living beings, the user can't conceal them perfectly to the point of them being unknown, but can make them imperceptible to a certain range of skills. It allows the person affected to move without being noticed in the middle of a crowd or surpass security system, for example. However, since the will and intentions of the person still exists, they can be perceived by users of Haki. The main weaknesses of the fruit, apart from its limitations, is that the dark substance can be washed away by sea water. It also can't affect objects made of seastone. The user suffers as well from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Awakening Usage Techniques Trivia * This fruit's powers are a rip-off of the Undentified Object Magic created by GalaxiaWW's former account. References Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits